Harley Cooper
Harley Cooper (formerly Spaulding, Camaletti & Aitoro) is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera Guiding Light. Actress History: *Beth Ehlers (09/1987-09/1993, 01/1997, 05/1997-06/2008) *Amy Carlson (11/1998; temp) *Hayley Sparks (05/1999-07/1999, 07/2001-08/2001 & 08/2002; temp) Other Information: *Harley Davidson Cooper (full name) Character History Harley grew up on the wrong side of Springfield's 5th Street and was raised by her older brother, Frank, ever since the death of their father and their mother's desertion. Since they had no parents, they were forced to depend on each other. In 1987, Harley became pregnant with Dylan Lewis's child and eventually gave up the child for adoption. Harley would later marry Alan-Michael Spaulding, but the marriage would result in divorce. In 1993, Harley was shocked to learn that her father Buzz Cooper was alive. It was initially believed that he had died in combat during the Vietnam War. Despite his return, Harley and her brother wanted nothing to do with him. Harley would marry A.C. Mallet and they left for Florida. She divorced Mallet in 1997 and subsequently returned to Springfield. After arriving back in Springfield, her life continued and she later learned that the daughter she gave up for adoption years ago was searching for her. Daisy (now going by Susan) wanted to find her birth mother after her adoptive mother had died. Later, Harley would marry Phillip Spaulding and bear him a son, but again the marriage would end in divorce and Harley found comfort in the arms of Rick Bauer (with whom she had a son named Jude with him). She though did not stay with Rick and developed a relationship with Gus Aitoro, whom she would later marry in 2005. Together, Harley and Gus made an attempt to adopt a baby named Sydney that they had been raising, but their attempts failed in adoption court and Sydney was given back to her birth parents. Harley's relationship with Daisy was strained especially after Harley found out Daisy had feelings for Gus and tried to drug him in order to sleep with him. In 2002, Harley started a detective agency called "Harley's Angels." She closed it down in 2004, but re-opened it in 2007 with her niece Marina Cooper and Dinah Marler. After the introduction of Gus's former love interest and his son Rafe, Harley and Gus's marriage ended in divorce in 2007. As of 2008, Harley is living in Greece with her two sons, Zach and Jude. Crimes Committed *Theft 1987 *Fraud; in a phone call, to the Springfield waste disposal department, pretended to be Mrs. Pappas, in order to receive a doll she'd thrown away (Her paternal grandmother's doll in which Harley had hidden the pre-nup 1990 *Attempted entrapment: Secretly planted her brother's camcorder in Alan-Michael Spaulding's apartment in an attempt to gain leverage in their divorce (This backfired when the video picks up that she faked a positive pregnancy test; April 20, 1990) *Attempted blackmail of Alexandra Spaulding with the portion of the videotape showing Alan-Michael and Blake Thorpe Spaulding in bed together and also stealing the Lewis Oil plans to the homeless shelter (May 3, 1990] *Falsely accused of stealing the password to Spaulding’s computer system. (First week of March 1991; Roger Thorpe's lawyer, John Davis stole the password, but Harley couldn't prove this) *Arrested for prostitution (Not guilty; case thrown out of court) 1991 *Fraud and entrapment: Posed as Jenna Bradshaw's personal assistant (April - May 1992) *Fraud: Sent flowers to Jenna under A.C. Mallett's name 1992 *Stole a ring for Jenna (coerced) 1992 *Fraud: Coerced her brother Frank to pose as her boyfriend 1992 *Allowed Nick McHenry see Macauley West's police record without allowance 27, 1993 *Pretended to be a prostitute to get a job at Selena's brothel to get info on the Davenport case 13, 1993 *Impersonated a prostitue named Starla in the Jeffrey Morgan sting operation 1997 - July 1997 *Locked Jenna Bradshaw in a storage freezer at the 5th Street Diner 19, 1997 *Impersonated a mental ward patient named Caitlin to find out what Annie Dutton knew of the whereabouts of Reva Shayne's sister 9 - 23, 1997 *Stole a police file about Carl Stevens's murder 11, 1998 *Broke into Edmund Winslow's suite at the Waterview Towers to find out what incriminating evidence Edmund had on Phillip Spaulding 27, 2000 *Broke into Claire Ramsey's house to find info on Rick Bauer 10, 2000 *Broke into Claire Ramsey's office to find information on Rick Bauer 13, 2000 *Assisted Blake Marler in breaking into Edmund Winslow's apartment to find proof of his collusion with Rob Layne 22, 2000 *Was falsely arrested for prositution 22, 2000 *Broke into Claire Ramsey's apartment to attempt to destroy Claire's file on Rick Bauer and was caught in the act 23, 2000 *Planted a listening device in the Bauer family's living room 2 - 8, 2001 *Was Arrested and jailed overnight for speeding 10, 2001 *Started a fire in a hotel room 5, 2002; charges dropped *Broke into the Spaulding mansion and attempted to abduct Zach 19, 2002 *Broke into Gus Aitoro's room at the Reardon Boarding House to find a picture of Eden August 5, 2002 *In Chicago, broke into Eden's apartment and snooped around & ended up being discovered by Eden 7, 2002 *Handcuffed herself to Eden 9, 2002 *Snooped around Eden's Chicago apartment and impersonated Eden 30, 2002 *Impersonated Eden August once again 3, 2002 *Colluded with Danny Santos, Cassie Winslow, Reva Lewis and Gus Aitoro to help Danny fake his own death, but only to entrap Carmen Santos for the attempted shooting of Danny 2, 2002 - December 10, 2002 *Withheld information on Gus's search for his biological mother 10, 2003 - February 17, 2003 *Had Alexandra Spaulding illegally investigated 2003 - March 19, 2003 *Disguised herself and got a job as Phillip's assistant, under the name Ruth Karloff, in order to get inside information on Phillip 15, 2004 to November 12, 2004 *Attempted to break into Phillip's briefcase 23, 2004 *Kidnapped her son, Zach, but later returned him to his father 6, 2004 - October 13, 2004 *Arrested for killing Phillip Spaulding 2004 *Jumped bail by crossing the state line for the night 24, 2005 *Convicted of the second degree murder of Phillip Spaulding; conviction later overturned 28, 2005 *In prison for the murder of Phillip Spaulding 8, 2005 to May 26, 2005 *Escaped from prison. 26, 2005 to July 15, 2005 *Attempted to break into Phillip's crypt 5, 2005 *Fled with Rafe Rivera to keep him from being arrested for shooting Jeffrey O'Neill 27, 2008 to late summer 2008 Cooper, Harley Cooper, Harley